symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prelati (M-MV)
'|プレラーティ }} was an alchemist from the top brass of the Bavarian Illuminati. As of ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear M'', she has been revived and turned fully human, unfortunately stripping her of her previous alchemist abilities. As of'' M'', she has become an official protagonist as well as Symphogear User. Etymology She is based off of François Prelati, an Italian priest and alchemist who committed murders alongside Gilles de Rais in the nineteenth century. Personality On some rare occasions her old personality shows through and she lets a preference for having fun get in the way of work. She ends all of her sentences with . As of M, her old personality doesn't come out anymore after she had chosen the side of good after her revival, and desires for her old personality to be gone, resulting in her blaming herself. But on occassion, she tends to do things her own way, that usually end up getting her into trouble. History AXZ In the past, Prelati was soundly defeated by the true power of alchemy wielded by Saint-Germain. Afterwards, Prelati agreed to help Saint-Germain achieve the ideal she strives to make a reality. Prelati used to indulge in luxury and pleasure, but ever since being granted a perfect body by Saint-Germain, gaining an extended lifespan and permanent youth, she has quit being lazy and become an earnest researcher. Being Revived Acivating her relic Relationships *'Chinatsu Kiseki '- TBA *'Kobayashi Haruna' - TBA *'Hikawa Sora' - TBA *'Hikami Mizu '- *'Mayumi Schmidt' - *'Caglisotro '- TBA Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Anni Kendamaha tron Prelati is the user of the Kendamaha relic. The relic was originally derived from the Philosopher's Stone, until being formed into a relic of its own and given to her. Unlike Hibiki, Tsubasa, Chris and Kiseki, Prelati isn't attuned, meaning she requires the use of LiNKER to keep her powers stable. Her armed gear take the form of the fusion of a kendama (Japanese Stick and Ball toy), it can also produce a blade from between the heads. Attacks *'Prelati Style: Floating Oblivion of Wakeda '- Prelati slams her Armed Gear while in Hammer Mode on the ground, the hammerheads split down the middle and releases a series of millions and billions of red threads, which are able to tear her target(s) to shreds. *'Wakeda Folder: Open Ribbit Strike' - Prelati's Armed Gear changes from Hammer to Blade Mode. Prelati proceeds to cut, stab and slash her target until nothing is left. *'Wakeda Needed: Intensive Care' - A combination attack with Kiseki. Prelati forms her Armed Gear into a vehicle while using Prelati Style: Ribbit Execution, and Kiseki performs Tornado Syndrome. Songs Singles * Himoji Kademaha * Friendship Century (with Caglisotro) *Infinite Knight (with Cagliostro, Kobayashi Haruna and Chinatsu Kiseki) Trivia * All her attack names feature either her own name, or the word "ribbit" and her signature, sentence concluding phrase, "wakeda". * Prelati's birthday falls on November 2nd. ** Therefore, she is a Virgo. ** In additon, older than Miku Kohinata by 5 days. * Her battle song genre is Techno. * She is almost never seen without her toy frog, Ribbit-Kun. She also sleeps, eats and reads with him. if he's not in her arms, he's in her eyesight. ** Speaking of eyesight, it is unknown how or why, when she is in her Gear form she has perfect vision while in civilian form she requires glasses. Gallery Prelati.png Prelati_Faust_Robe - Kedamaha Gear.png|''Faust Robe/Kedamaha Gear'' Prelati_Revived.jpeg Prelati_Watching.jpg Prelati_Gear.jpg Category:Symphogear User Category:Female Character Category:User Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Characters Category:HarunaUser